1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus to provide a corresponding terminal with a data service provided from at least one of a base station and a service agent, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to forward/share the data service to/with a corresponding terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, users have come to desire receiving various data services while in motion. For example, the users may desire to receive road information and traffic information via navigation apparatuses in cars, to use various multimedia services, and to use wireless Internet services via cellular phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) while outdoors.
Accordingly, research is actively under way into a communication apparatus and a communication method, including a terminal apparatus to transceive data at high speeds, as well as base stations that enable such transceiving of data, and the like.
Nevertheless, technology is currently not offered for a communication apparatus and a communication method which can forward, to another terminal apparatus, a data service that is provided for one terminal apparatus, or which can share the data service with the another terminal apparatus despite research on emerging communication technologies.
For example, assuming that a user receives a data streaming service for a mobile terminal from a base station located outdoors, when the user enters a home, the user A cannot necessarily continue to receive the data streaming service using the mobile terminal, since the mobile terminal may encounter a power problem, a service quality problem, loss of signal, and the like.
Also, until now, the user actually needed to newly connect a new terminal with the base station to continue to receive the data streaming service that was being received via the mobile terminal using another terminal (such as a television and a computer). Accordingly, the data streaming service that was being received would have to be stopped or interrupted to make the new connection.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus is beneficial to forward/share a data service, which can share the data service with at least one other terminal, or forward the data service to at least one other terminal, which would eliminate having to stop or interrupt the data service being provide for any one terminal.